hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
2012-04-18 22.16.25.png|The entrance to a dungeon. 2012-04-18 22.23.56.png|A Skeleton Infested Dungeon with the XP remains of colorful slimes. 2012-04-18 22.26.37.png|Another Color of dungeon 2012-04-30 17.04.01.png|A dungeon with a much longer path downward. 2012-07-05_21.10.08.png|A Dungeon room intersected by a Stronghold Library destroying the wall. 2012-08-17_20.36.09.png 2012-08-17_20.35.19.png|Cave Room 2012-08-17_20.35.47.png|Pillar Room 2012-08-17_20.32.43.png|Swamp Room 2012-08-17_20.34.34.png|Floating Pathway Room 2012-08-17_20.36.28.png|Arena Room Dungeons are large underground structures generated by the Hack/Mine mod. They spawn in every biome, but are somewhat harder to find than towers, whether this is due to the fact that they are harder to see or that they spawn less frequently is unknown. Dungeons consist of two different kinds of brick; hard bricks, which are indestructible to players in Survival mode, and soft bricks, which can be destroyed at about the rate of normal Stone Blocks. Dungeons are normally made of two different-coloured brick types. Dungeons usually consist of a number of different rooms, and have much more loot than towers. Rooms are normally either combat rooms, with spawners that spawn various hostile mobs, or jumping puzzles that require the player to navigate a path or jump across pillars, with the floor of the room being flooded with lava. Chests with loot appropriate to the area level of the dungeon are generated randomly in a handful of the rooms in the dungeon. Unlike towers, dungeons do not have a red carpet ending but end rather abruptly in a room with a chest and an entrance warp block. Occasionally, a vanilla dungeon or mineshaft will intersect a dungeon, removing the otherwise indestructable hard bricks. This can sometimes allow easier access to potential loot. Sometimes, a solid stone wall will cut off part of a dungeon room, although this is most likely a bug. Rooms Floating Platform room: This room consists of a number of 3x3 platforms floating in the middle of the room. Mob spawners will generate on one or two of the platforms. Arena room: This room consists of a flat floor surrounded by a lava ditch. Mob spawners generate on the floor. Cave room: Soft bricks create hills and stalagmites on the floor and cieling, making these rooms somewhat difficult to traverse. These can come in varying intensities, with some being relatively flat, while others are confusing, and often require a pickaxe to get through. Pillar room: This room consists of a number of tall pillars, and a lava covered floor. Floating Pathway room: This room contains of a narrow, twisting path floating above a lava floor. Mobs from spawners make traversing these difficult. Swamp room: This room is full of water, with one or two small islands in the center. Lilypads and vines, and sometimes a mob spawner generate in these rooms. Lava room: This room is flat, with lava ponds generating on the floor. Water room: Mostly the same as a lava room, only with water replacing the lava. These are somewhat rare. Glitches + Farming There is are two bugs in dungeons: the unbreakable spawner and the hyper spawner. The unbreakable spawner bug is basically a bug where even when the spawner is broken, mobs will still spawn, and there is basically no way to stop it. The hyper spawner bug involves a spawner that spawns mobs at an insane rate. Like the moment you clear all the mobs, 5 different mobs will appear. If you don't clear the mobs fast enough, additional mobs will spawn making it very hard to deal with. The worst case scenario would be an unbreakable, hyper skeleton spawner, because every time a skeleton spawns, it will immediately shoot an arrow at you, which means you will be taking around 5 shots in the face every time skeletons spawn. There is a silver lining to this however. With the hyper spawner, you can farm a ton of mobs very quickly as the spawners will provide fresh blood every few seconds, allowing you to powerlevel really easily. See Also Towers Category:Dungeons Category:Mechanics Category:The world